This acquisition is being managed for the National Institute of Dental Research (NIDR) by the Office of Acquisitions Management at the National Library of Medicine. The National Institute of Dental Research has a requirement to develop a Fourier-Transform-Infrared-Spectroscopy (FTIR) flowcell for establishment and characterization for various conditioning films on a substratum appropriate to the oral milieu (e.g., dental enamel), and to reversibly install this flowcell -on a Scanning Confocal Laser Microscope (SCLM) located at the NIDR, NIH, thereby creating an.instrument for on-line four-dimensional study of microbial attachment to conditioning films. The contractor will be provided access to the Leica TCS-4D SCLM located at the National Institute of Dental Research (NIDR), to test the suitability of the flowcell for use on the microscope stage to conduct preliminary tests. Integration onto the SCLM, and support to set necessary baseline parameters for studying orally-relevant biofilms are required.